The Era's Time
by Serenity Madison
Summary: A crossover story between Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin. CH1 Naraku our friendly neibghorhood bad guy's out for Kenshin. He steals Kaoru from Kenshin making him angry. No plot's revealed but Kagura attacks Inuyasha and his group with he help of Kaoru...


A different story, A crossover, with our favorite hanyou and all his friends. As well as Himura the Battosai, and all those wth him...

It was a different era; demons still reined supreme over humans, though many managed to disguise themselves, to look human themselves. The Meiji revolution was still trying to take root. Although the revolution has ended many people still lived in the ways of the past. But even in this distant era the search for the mystical jewel of 4 souls, Shikon no Tama, with a hanyou and a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. But the setting and cast has altered.

The Era's Time

Chapter1

Setting the stage: Himura

"_My liege… We have not been able to find that damn girl or the hanyou._" A tall woman with black hair in a tight bun, and burning red eyes spoke in a rasped voice. She looked tired but this went unnoticed by the man she was speaking. He placed his cold gaze on her disapprovingly. He grabbed a jar slowly opening the lid, each second the woman watched his actions she tensed. Till he reached his hand inside and she wretched to the ground gasping for breath as she clung to her chest. She looked at the man before her with hatred as he removed his now slimy hand from the jar slowly, seeming to enjoy the pain he could see pulsing in her. He shook the ooze that clung to his hand at her as he rose to his feet walking up to her crumpled form. "_You dumb wench… Did you not find her? Or did that dumb hanyou mutt divert an attack you launched on him._"

The woman looked away ashamed at the truth, and the man knew what had really happened. He casually leaned down next to her. Gently ran his fingers across her cheek, before grabbing her neck tightly; lifting the woman in the air like she was a doll giving her an icy glare. "_You'd be well advised to not cross my will. You will find that worthless girl and bring her to me. Understood!_" He warned her in low cool growl. She had fire burning in her eyes, but she knew not to go against her master. Not if she wanted to live another day. Released his grip, she fell to the floor with a painful thud. She stayed that way till her master finally left the room, then she painfully crawled to her feet hot tears stinging her eyes as she looked at the door where he'd left.

"_What are you doing here?_" She asked the shadows. Slowly what appeared to look like a small girl holding a bright mirror walked towards the older woman. She gave giving the little girl a glare. "_So it was you sister? You showed that bastard my failure?_" She asked hatred in her voice. She sent a blast towards the younger girl but she disappeared before it hit her.

"_Damn you Kanna._" She yelled to the empty room before she composed herself disappearing from the room herself.

"_LOOK OUT!_" A red haired male yelled. A girl with wavy black hair dodged just in time to avoid being bitten through by a large snake. The guy took out his sword and killed the beast, which threatened the woman. She turned towards him with loving eyes, which he was totally oblivious to. "_You should really watch your surroundings Miss kaoruKaoru, that you should. This supposedly peaceful time for humans is not such with demons. A demon would love a chance at a beautiful woman like you. That one most certainly would._" The goofy but honest voice spoke. The girl gave him a playful glare as she turned to walk away pretending she was angry.

"_Well let's get back to the Dojo now, Ok Kenshin._" Kaoru suggested the man happily agreed ushering the girl out of the forest they'd been traveling through. The young lady appeared in thought till her partner asked her of what troubled her. She gave him a slight smile answering his inquiry. "_Oh, nothing… I was just wondering about the legend of this forest._" Her companion gave her a slight look.

"_What are you speaking of?_" The red haired man asked not knowing of the legend that was surrounding the forest they stood in.

"_You don't know the legend of this forest. It is called Inuyasha's forest. The legend is hundreds of years old._"

He still gave her a confused look. "_You forget I didn't originate from here, so I don't know the local folklore._" He said nervously looking at the girl cautiously, but wasn't quick enough when she'd hit him over the head. He fell to the ground comically as a large lump formed on his head. "_Sorry, miss… Why don't you tell me the story._" He pleaded not wanting another attack.

"_I knew only a little of the legend of your past. But I learned more of it after I met you. I'm going… I'll see you back at the Dojo._" The girl said as she left him slightly annoyed. The red head groaned trudging behind the woman trying to recall the story of the forest. But still he couldn't think of it, or why she would be so upset by his lack of recollection. He glanced up seeing he was now in front of the Dojo and two of his companions were walking up to him.

"_Man, what did you do? The little lady's awfully upset._" A taller but younger dark haired man asked.

"_I don't know. Somehow she got to talking about the forest, and a the legend that went with it. But I've never heard of a legend, and she got upset._"

The two men looked at him slightly bewildered till the youngest looking to be twelve spoke up. "_I know some of the story. Two or three hundred years ago a fierce Hanyou youkai, terrorized everyone, especially a powerful priestess who was the guardian of a sacred power known as the Shikon no Tama. It was said to give Demons incredible power, even humans let them grant someone's deepest desires. So nearly everyone coveted the power. A half demon named Inuyasha did as well, but he never tried to kill her to get it. And she wouldn't kill him either. It was said she sensed his loneliness and there for would not kill him. But through the time he secretly stalked her he slowly started to fall in love with her. As he returned the feelings. They were quite a pair a fared hanyou and the most powerful priestess of the time._" The younger boy told, being interrupted by his tall friend.

"_Oh, I remember that story… The priestess was named Kikyo or something. She convinced Inuyasha to use the jewel to become human. And he agreed because like a sap he was in love with the woman. But they betrayed each other. Inuyasha attacked Kikyo, the woman he pretended to love fatally injuring her then returning to the village and taking the jewel. But Kikyo managed her strength and found him at the god tree and shot a sacred arrow into his shoulder pinning him against it killing him in a sense placing him under a curse. She died that same day… I think and had the jewel burned with her body._"

The younger boy glared at him crossing his arms in front of him. The red haired guy who was watching them just gave them a peculiar glance thinking about the story.

"_That's not everything… Idiot, he was dead for 50 years when stories of a girl who came from the future started being spread. She supposedly was a reincarnation, and had managed to break the spell Kikyo had placed on Inuyasha bringing him back from the dead. The jewel had also resurfaced and the power of the jewel made demons come in search of its power. _" The three men stopped when a small voice was heard behind them. The red haired man was facing the angry girl as she stalked towards them, "Yahiko… Sanosuke" she said before smacking the two unsuspecting guys over the head. She had a furious look in her eyes till she looked over to the red haired man.

"_I'm a descendent to Kikyo. So this forest, this town is very important to me. I may not be a powerful priestess like her, but I'm strong in other ways. At least I don't have to deal with a Jewel to protect._" She finished looking back towards the Dojo as she turned to walk away. Her bruised pupil looked at her as he dared to speak.

"_So you're saying that you don't believe the later legend of a girl who came from the future, but ended up being forced back to her own time after she resealed Inuyasha?_" He dared to ask. The young woman turned around giving him an evil look. "_NO I DON'T. Traveling through time is not possible. Besides the well she supposedly came from doesn't exist._" Kaoru huffed childishly as she stomped her way back to the Dojo. The 3 guys watched after her in shock at how much more hostile she was being towards them. They looked at each other but didn't dare to speak more of the forest or the girl's connection to Kikyo.

The red haired man took one last look back out into the woods, before turning to follow behind his friends. "_We best be going then._"

He said hurrying his friends along following the fired up woman he secretly loved. None of them aware they were being watched from the shadows as they'd left heading for their home.

_"So that is supposedly the legendary Battosai… He may prove quite useful."_ A voice hissed as it faded away. A few days later Kaoru had forgotten about the whole incident and her and Kenshin had gone to have lunch at the Akabeko, just the two of them.

"_Thank-you for taking me out to lunch._" She thanked with a faint blush as Kenshin just gave her a smile taking a spoonful of soup_. "It's mo rouble…" _He mumbled before he swallowed his soup, she just giggled as he tried again. _"Really it's no trouble Kaoru" _He said giving her a grin. They enjoyed their time together and ate their lunch. After paying for their meal unlike their friend Sano they'd left deciding to walk together.

Leaving the Akabeko, they could hear a little girl crying out in the distance. Kenshin walked towards the scene to see what was wrong. A pale little girl was lying on the ground crying her hair and eyes were white, which Kenshin found unusual but ignored it proceeding to see if the girl was OK, feeling something strange from her. When she'd spoke her voice was an almost eerily calm and smooth quiet tone. _"Himura the Battosai… you should never leave your loved ones unguarded._" She spoke as Kaoru could be heard struggling. The pale young girl spoke getting to her feet slowly. He finally became aware of Kaoru's muffled whimpers. Glancing back at her seeing her struggle against someone but turned back to the girl in front of him. The white haired young girls' clothing morphed into the blue kimono she's often wearing as she took a step towards Kenshin making him step back. She held her hands in front of her chest slowly a small white mirror appeared in her hands. He pulled his Sakabato from its sheath holding it steadily towards the girl.

"_Ken…shin_" He heard Kaoru mutter, turning towards her as he heard a thump. Turning to her he saw another woman was supporting her as she stared past him to the young pale girl. Kenshin tore his gaze from Kaoru looking back at the object that reflected Kaoru's image. He readied his sword till the girl spoke her voice still small and calm.

"_If you break my mirror, you strip that girl of her soul and she will remain like that permanently_" She warned;, he didn't believe her till he looked back at Kaoru. Her eyes were blank He stared at her taking a step,

_"Kaoru?" _He asked worried, his eyes lost the happiness in them being replaced with dark hard purple eyes. She was silent as the other woman propped her up. He turned to look at the girl but she'd faded. Turning back to see her appear besides Kaoru and the other woman. He focused on the woman as she held onto Kaoru. She was tall and slender with a black and white yukata, with maroon embellishments. Her short black hair was drawn back in a ratty ponytail, her black bangs partially covering her blood red eyes, which glared at Himura with a wicked grin. She removed her grip on Kaoru, Kenshin tried to rush to her so she wouldn't fall to the ground his eyes getting darker but he noticed she didn't fall. The small girl hugged Kaoru's leg and they both faded away. Leaving Kenshin furious as he tried to grab her, but only saw as his hand fluttered through their fading image. Looking to the black haired woman who remained, he lunged for her.

"_Fuji no mai_" The woman called waving a fan in Kenshin's direction, attacking him with a blast of wind so strong he wasn't able to stay standing long. The woman laughed as she plucked a feather from her hair tossing it in the air letting it grow larger and she took to the sky.

Kenshin was quickly at his feet no trace of the women or Kaoru. He took off running as fast as he could towards the dojo running through the gates maybe 5 minutes later seeing Sano first. He gave Kenshin a big smile till he noticed the dark look in his eyes, looking for Kaoru he spoke his thoughts,

_"Kenshin, where's the little lady?_" He asked Kenshin staring right up at him panting faintly._ "Kaoru!"_ Kenshin muttered. Sano looked at him calling for Yahiko…

The Returning to a long and winding mansion, Kaoru's young black haired girl's soulless body was brought toas wello, along and winding mansion. T her black haired woman captor just simply tossed tossing her in a corner. Looking After which looking the soulless body over with a nod. "_Funny, I've heard tales she is a descendant of Kikyo's family. But she's just a plain girl. She wasn't even able to stand up for herself._" She continued her pale skinned counterpart remaining silent bowing her head as their master entered the room. The black haired girl keeping quiet but not showing the same respect, the man only smirked at thisseeing them.

"_We got her_." The young girl spoke softly, the man smiled even wickeder still. "_Good, soon we'll have the most feared man slayer of this era at our command_." He snarled looking at the lifeless girl. Leaving the room once more without another word the young girl following.

At the Dojo Kenshin was beside himself with anger, guilt and hopelessness. All he'd wanted was to find Kaoru, and return her safely. But he had no idea where she was, or why she was even taken. Sanosuke and Yahiko had suggested he try to calm and wait, she could be returned, and the two went out in search of her. He tried, but when it came to t he young woman's immediate safety, he wasn't as calculating, and concise as he could be. Often acting rash, if not stupidly. This time would certainly be no different. He'd sat in the doorway for fifteen minutes awaiting her return. When there was nothing his anger had only grown. Getting to his feet he walked out of the shrine looking around knowing wherever they had taken Kaoru, they were no longer in the city. He scanned the forest but not seeing anything making his way out further into the woods in search of something, anything that could lead him to Kaoru.

"_Kaoru!_" He called still not hearing anything. He kept walking depressed and beating himself up wondering how he could have let her be taken. His muscles tensing as he'd heard rustling in the distance. With out any found reasoning he followed deep down hoping it was one of those demons who'd taken Kaoru, he'd make them tell where she was. He was silentsilent, as he'd run full force towards the noise sounds finding himself coming to a clearing the sun bright in the sky as he'd got even closer he could hear the faint sounds of a fight. He really had no interest in getting himself involved but he continued forward. "_Inuyasha_!" He heard a female voice yell. That caught his attention as he held his hand up shielding his eyes a moment as he walked with more caution into the sunlight.

He saw a familiar figure. "_YOU!_" He shouted getting the groups attention, he'd seen the black haired demon who controlled the wind and she only laughed. "_Aww, so you've managed to track me down_." She said with a maniacal laughter. Kenshin glared ignoring the others running towards them as Kagura blew him back a moment with one swipe of her fan, he cried out when the attack hit slicing at his skin like daggers, but he ignored the pain focusing on the one who'd taken Kaoru. "_I don't wish to fight…... but you took Kaoru, and I will hunt you down till you give her back. That I will._" He threatened his violet eyes cold.

The group Kagura was fighting with was taken by surprise simply watching a moment. Kagura looked at the whole scene with humor her arms and body swaying like she was dancing, suddenly a scream was heard. The red-haired man turned a moment seeing Kaoru. He was momentarily stunned she was grabbing a girl in a strange uniform. "_Kao..._" Kenshin yelled growling as a white haired figure was threatening her. Running towards her sword drawn, Kenshin cut him off stabbing his stomach through. The 2 exchanged heated stares. "_I don't know who you are but get back_." The white haired stranger growled looking past him but Kenshin didn't back down. "_If you think I'm going to let you hurt her. You are certainly wrong_." He said his cold eyes staring the Battosai seeping out, Kagura laughed as she continued to watch them. And Kaoru stabbed a short sword she was given in the black haired girl she'd held onto, her muffled cry of pain going unnoticed as Kaoru slowly dragged her away her eyes lifeless.

"_Himura the Battosai, Inuyasha... They are mine now._"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... That's the conclusion of the first chapter, it's still an idea I'm tweaking with. So if anyone has any suggestions on what I could do, or any comments they are certainly welcome. Also I apologize for it's shortness, once the story gets going I hope ot legnthen the chapters.


End file.
